Perfect Day
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Little story about Amelia and Owen taking their kid to preschool.
**Perfect Day**

"Girls hurry up, we are going to be late." Owen called out from the dining room.

"We`ll be there in a sec." Amelia responded from upstairs.

Five minutes later Amelia came down holding her three year old daughter`s hand.

"Here we are daddy." Amelia beamed.

Owen looked up from the medical journal he was reading.

"There are my favorite girls, you both look amazing." Owen smiled from ear to ear. Amelia blushed a bit. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am." Annie jumped up and down.

Amelia and Owen looked at each other and smiled.

"Then let`s get going, little monkey." Owen said and opened his arms and Annie run into his arms and laced her tiny hands around Owen`s neck.

"Did you take her bag Owen?" Amelia asked walking toward Owen.

"Yeah, it`s already in the car." Owen answered and put his free hand around his wife pulling her closer. "Everything is ready, we just need to go." Owen kissed Amelia`s check.

"Mine too, mine too daddy." Annie asked for a kiss and put her check against Owen`s lips.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Here is one for my princess. Now let`s get moving or we will be late." With that Shepherd Hunt family headed out to face the big day. The day when their little princess was going to the preschool.

The ride to the preschool was filled with the bubbling of the three year old, she couldn`t wait to go to her class and make new friends. Owen and Amelia took her to the school once before when they were there to pick Bailey up and she liked it very much and couldn`t wait to be able to go there herself. Since that day she was asking her parents when she would be able to go to the school like her cousins, and she was forcing them to tell her more about school and from the stories she had heard she really liked it.

"She must have picked it up from you." Amelia stated while Annie, in the back of the car, was still bubbling about how excited she was to go to school.

"I guess she did. I can`t imagine you being this excited to go to school." Owen chuckled.

"And I can imagine you being a total bundle of joy." Amelia smirked.

"Mommy, daddy." Annie called out for attention. "Can we have ice cream when I finish school today?" she asked hopeful.

Amelia turned in her seat so she could see her daughter. "Of course we can, if you are good at school."

"I will be good mommy." Annie smiled and clapped her hands excited.

"Everything for my princess on her special day." Owen winked to his daughter through front mirror.

When they arrived at school Annie kissed her parents and run toward her class.

"For a three year old she is pretty bold." Amelia said watching her girl run to her destination.

"Guess she got it from you." Owen said pulling his wife closer to him.

"I`m all emotional here because my baby is making her first steps into this world and she takes it so easily, like it is just normal." Amelia said tears forming in her eyes.

"She is a fighter like us, she`ll be fine." Owen said getting emotional himself.

"Look at us Owen, standing here all in tears and stuff, no one ever told me it`s going to be this hard." Amelia let a small laugh.

"It is never easy to see our baby doing something new and big." Owen kissed her forehead. "I bet she`ll make us proud."

"She will. She is a Shepherd Hunt." Amelia smiled and kissed her husband. The kiss was soft and long.

They were both happy for their little baby. She was making her first steps into the big crazy world and to see that her petit self was ready to be independent and take lead and not be afraid of obstacles of the first day at school made them very proud. That meant they have done something right. She took only good from them.

"Dr. Hunt you need to stop being so cranky. After all you are a world class trauma surgeon, get yourself together, we need to get our girl a present before she finishes her classes." Amelia said when they broke apart, playfully pushing Owen`s arm.

"Oh, look who is talking, the whiny mama bear." Owen smirked. "Let`s go get our girl a present."

After strolling around the mall for almost two hours in order to find a nice present for their daughter and also just to enjoy their time together Amelia and Owen finally bought their girl the Barbie doll she was asking them to buy for weeks. She was keen on dolls and she had a pretty big collection of them and that one was the last of the series she liked very much.

"She is going to be very happy." Owen beamed.

"You bet!" Amelia smiled.

After picking up Annie from preschool they headed to the ice cream place they all liked. As always Owen ordered vanilla ice cream, Amelia and Annie went for chocolate one.

"So how was your first day monkey?" Owen asked while they waited for the ice cream.

"Daddy it was AMAZING! I made friends, we played, learnt some stuff. I think I have a best friend now her name is Mary. She is so cool and beautiful just like me." Annie shared excited.

Amelia and Owen looked at each other and laughed.

"I can`t wait to go back to school tomorrow."

"You adorable little smart girl." Owen smiled and kissed her daughter on the check.

"That all she got from me." Amelia joked.

"Can`t argue with that." Owen said and winked at his wife.

"Oh, daddy and I have got you a present little monkey." Amelia said and handed the wrapped box to Annie. "Happy first preschool day little one."

"What is it mommy? Can I open it now?" Annie asked anxious.

"Of course, go ahead." Amelia smiled.

Annie opened the box with her tiny hands and froze in her place.

"Do you like it?" Owen asked confused, not sure what her expression meant.

"You are THE BEST mommy and daddy in the world. I love you so much." She put down her present and went to hug her parents. "This is the best present."

"Aww, bunny we are happy you like it." Amelia said holding back tears of joy.

Minutes later the waiter served their ice cream, but Annie was totally zoned out. She was playing with her new doll not even caring that the ice cream in front of her was melting and her parents were sitting there and looking at her.

"We have done this well." Amelia said.

"Sorry, what?" Owen asked not catching up with Amelia.

"This parenting thing, we did it well." Amelia said focused on her little princess.

"Yeah we did." Owen replied. "It`s not easy but we did it."

"Maybe we could do this again?" Amelia asked hopeful, looking straight into Owen`s eyes.

Owen beamed. "We should definitely do this again."

"You know I love you very much Owen Hunt." Amelia said putting her head into Owen`s shoulder.

"I love you to the moon and back Amelia Shepherd Hunt." Owen said wrapping his arm around Amelia and kissing the top of her head.

 **THE END**


End file.
